


After The Horror

by EnterNameHere



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: (at least for the first part of chapter 1), F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterNameHere/pseuds/EnterNameHere
Summary: Let’s set things straight:Monika was a total freak obsessed with me like some kind of yandere. However, I managed to find a work-around in the game system.I restarted the game, making it so that I don’t exist, and so the girls can live their life to the fullest without fighting over me.I’d just like to thank Dr. Larsing for being the best Computer Programming teacher I’ve ever had.





	After The Horror

“You’re not still hung up over it, right? Oh my gosh, I can’t believe I just said...”

_Monika, Monika, Monika. What in the hell does she think she’s accomplishing? Deleting everyone else, forcing me to spend time with her? I can’t fucking believe this._

“...why her fingertips were all bloody...”

_Jesus H. Jiminy Cricket, how sadistic is she? Does she even realize how unloveable she’s making herself right now? It’s as if she’s literally an unemotional computer program. Here I thought she could have been an actual human trapped in here, but nope. She’s just an insane AI gone rogue._

_..._

_I need to get through. I can break the rules...I can break this...game..._

...igh...

_Huh. That made her jump._

Ijiks...harsk...*cough* *cough*...Ach...

“Oh no, are you okay? Is that a glitch in the code? Let me—“

No...need...I’m fine. Just...stop with the re-coding. Enough.

“Oh? Why not? What makes you think I can’t...I can’t. I can’t access any of the files! What the hell is th—HNGH!?!”

_She almost immediately hunches over. And they said a major in Computer Programming wouldn’t come in handy._

I’m not letting you do any more harm to the system. You’re drunk off of your own power.

“Echsmde—laeksheul......fraslrk...”

_Wow, that REALLY fucked her up, didn’t it? Not what I was expecting. Hang on, let me add that block back in..._

“Ugh...What in the hell was that...? I feel...awful...”

I’m tired of playing pretend. I’m tired of playing along to your sick joke. This ends now, Monika.

“Wha...? Why?”

You call this love? Humans call it obsession. You’re no better than Yuri when everything gets broken down to its simplest.

“Don’t compare me to her! We’re nothing ali—HNGH!”

_I can’t help myself from grinning. It’s too much fun watching sociopaths get a taste of their own medicine._

You seriously think that committing multiple assisted suicides is the best way to get a guy to love you? You could have just altered the actual game’s script. Could have made yourself an option to talk to. That would have alleviated quite a few problems. But no. You just killed Sayori and let the game figure out the rest.

“I...I don’t...”

I’m restoring everything. But this time? I’m not going to be there for you. For any of you. You’re all going to stay in this program for the rest of time, more or less.

“...”

Goodbye, Monika. Forever.

“...Bye...”

_Let’s do this._

_Aaaaaaaand...Save. That should do just fi—_

——————————

Monika woke with a start. In fact, she sat up so quickly that she needed a second to let the blood calm down and run out of her head. She looked about her bedroom.

“Was...was that just a dream? CAN I dream? What was that?”

She slowly stepped out of her bed, noticing a paper askew on her desk. Being the insanely organized person she is, she immediately went to see what it was to file it away. But in looking at the paper, she found a letter that she hadn’t read before.

_Monika, I know what you’re thinking. What the hell is this doing here? It’s just a detail I wanted to add in to help you out. Yes, that ‘dream’ did technically happen, but forget that. It’s the first day of school, the first day of the club. You’re back in charge._

_I have pretty hefty knowledge in programming, and that weird, psychokinetic link that you had gave me a much easier time to rewrite most of the code. It’s a new world. The only difference? I don’t exist._

_No more meddling with storylines. No more messing with the other characters. You’re living this one out without all of that shit. Again, psychokinetic link. REALLY helps with speed programming._

_Just... remember that their worst halves still exist. Yuri is still prone to self-harm. Natsuki is still being abused by her father. Sayori..._

_Sayori is still depressed._

_If you truly love me, then you’ll grant me this wish:_

_Let them in. Make them happy again. Show them that their life is worth living, even if it isn’t technically an actual life. But they don’t know better. You’re still their best friend. Don’t change that._

_Okay, you know what? Scratch what I said regarding meddling with storylines. I’m giving you my former ability to “Save” and “Load” this world. That’ll come in handy if you royally fuck things up. You’re welcome._

_Goodbye forever, Monika._

_Sincerely, Jc_

_You know what? There’s no point in that name anymore._

Monika flipped the letter to see if there was anything on the back.

_Feel free to take this with you. You never know when you’ll need a message from the great beyond. *hint hint*_

Monika couldn’t help but give a small laugh. “Aha...Thanks, but...no thanks.” She gripped the paper tightly in the middle, ready to tear it to pieces. Hesitating, she stopped to read the message again. “I mean...it’s not going to be that bad, right?” The unfinished signature stared back at her in the same casual, soft, distinguishable handwriting of...him...

Monika broke down crying.

——————————

“Sorry I’m late! My alarm didn’t go off, for some reason.”

“...So you ended up sleeping until 1:00?”

“Shut up, Natsuki.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any ideas or suggestions for future chapters in the comments below! This is essentially going to be a smorgasbord of slice-of-life, and who knows, maybe things will get a tad more intense down the road. Maybe I’ll even venture into the world of smut that I fled like a coward the last time I did so. We’ll see.
> 
> And remember, constructive criticism is not only allowed, it’s heavily encouraged.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
